


Happenstance

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard when your family has connections-- you run into them everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jason peered around the edge of the cliff he’d just rounded, shielding his eyes from the reflection of the sun off the water. “ _Please_ be kidding me.”  
“I thought you said this island was deserted?” Roy asked, coming up behind him.  
“I said it was privately owned.” Jason looked down at the figure floating beneath him. “Hey, Damian.”  
“Todd.” Damian didn’t bother opening his eyes. “What are you doing here?”  
“I was looking for some supplies. You?”  
“Waiting my turn.” He pulled one of his arms out of the water and gestured behind the cliff. “Any second now.”  
Jason turned in the direction he’d been pointing. Now that he was paying attention, he thought he could hear faint yelling— it became louder and louder, echoing off the rock walls, until some kind of water motorcycle shot by carrying two figures. The first was hunched over the handle bars, laughing maniacally. The second was completely horizontal, clinging on by the tips of his fingers to the shoulder pads of the driver. That’s where the screaming was coming from.  
“Nice,” said Damian, sitting up. “Do you think I could get Drake to ride with me, if I told him I didn’t know how to drive that thing?”  
“It’s worth a shot.” Jason set his helmet on the ledge and squatted next to the water. “Listen, if anyone asks, I wasn’t here, okay?”  
“Sure.” Damian lay down again, closing his eyes. “But if you’re going to disappear, you’d better do it now. They’re coming back around.”  
“Oh _hell_ no.” There was no way they’d be able to scale the cliff quickly enough— Jason shoved Roy behind the ledge and looked around for a place to hide. Nothing.  
“Cover for me,” he told Damian, and he jumped into the water, splashing underneath just as the cycle pulled into the clearing.  
Jason held his breath as long as he could, but when he resurfaced, the cycle was still there. Dick leaned over the handlebars.  
“Heya, Jay.”  
“Dammit, kid! What did you think ‘cover for me’ meant?”  
“You left your helmet,” Damian replied, calmly pointing back at the ledge. “Drake, can you teach me how to drive that? It looks entertaining.”  
Tim stepped off the back of the cycle. “Pass,” he said, lowering himself into the water. “Too many near-death experiences already. Hi, Jason. Hey, Roy. What are you guys doing here?”  
“I was just…” Jason sighed. “I didn’t know you guys were gonna be here, so I—”  
“Were you going to steal the boat?”  
“No.”  
“You were going to steal the boat.”  
“Fine.” Jason rolled his eyes. “I’m leaving, okay?”  
“Who’s leaving?” asked a voice from above. Jason ducked back under the water for a few seconds, but then he reconsidered. Ah, who was he kidding? His helmet was still sitting on the ground.  
He resurfaced slowly, turning to the cliff top. “Hey, Bruce,” he sighed. “Can I borrow a boat?”


End file.
